


Высокие травы

by DeeS, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: СЧ заезжий бродячий певец, ИБо -  цыганская горная роза ))))))
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Высокие травы

**Author's Note:**

> _Откуда такая нежность?  
>  Не первые – эти кудри  
> Разглаживаю, и губы  
> Знавала темней твоих._
> 
> _Всходили и гасли звезды,  
>  Откуда такая нежность? –  
> Всходили и гасли очи  
> У самых моих очей._
> 
> _Еще не такие гимны  
>  Я слушала ночью темной,  
> Венчаемая – о нежность! –  
> На самой груди певца._
> 
> _Откуда такая нежность,  
>  И что с нею делать, отрок  
> Лукавый, певец захожий,  
> С ресницами – нет длинней?_


End file.
